Lovers at First Sight
by Kaji Yotoei
Summary: A crossover of many things in this one folks. Read and you will find out what crossovers I got in this one (I suck at summaries)


Kaji Yotoei: Hey everyone its me Kaji again, this new story came up when me and a friend I roleplay with started a storyline that lasted for almost two years soon. One day I brought up the idea of making it into a fanfic and boom, here we are  
  
Megaman X: ::shows up out of nowhere:: Hey, what about story deal you had with me ?!  
  
Yugi Motou: ::also shows up:: and me ?!  
  
William: ::shows up:: and me ?!  
  
Kaji Y.: Whoa whoa guys, I'm having writer's block with the stories I'm sorry but I promise that I will work on each of your stories later, ok ?  
  
All: ok ::all go back to their stories::  
  
Kaji Y.: ::sighs:: now for the disclaimer.....................I own nothing expect for Josh Right. There all done. Now on with the show!  
  
~thoughts~  
  
"talk"  
  
((Arthor Notes))  
  
((Frist, this is set in the X-Men: Evolution and the Tenchi Muyo! timeline. Second, Josh Right is my OC. If you have any question please e-mail me at JoshRightMutant@aol.com, do not place questions in reviews))  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Lovers at First Sight  
  
Written By: Kaji Yotoei and Washu Right  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Beginnings  
  
It was a quiet night at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youths. No attacks, no fights, everyone was sleeping soundly. Well almost everyone. A black haired, green eyed teen was looking out of his bedroom window at the night sky, head proped by his hands. This teen is Josh Right, Ranma's and Yusuke's american counterpart. He had the whole nine yards from each persons life in question but more americanized and combined together. Like being the Spirit Detective of the Usa while Yusuke was the Spirit Detective of Japan, and instead of his gender changing being from a curse (even though Josh thinks of it as a curse), his is from one of his two mutant powers, which is actived by anger.  
  
He sighed ~Will I ever find the one I truely love? With all the arangements I had been forced into, which one of them do I really love......~ he sighed again and got in bed. He clicked off the lamp on the desk near his bed and went to sleep.  
  
In the Mansion's study hall Proffessor Xavier heard Josh's thoughts even without focusing on him. "Hmmmm..... perhaps it is time to make a call to an old friend" he said as he wheeled out of the room.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Across the earth, a familiar pink haired genious was looking out of a window in the Masaki household at the morning scene. This, of course, was Washu. Life started to seem boring to her. First Sasami would call everyone down for breakfast. During breakfast Ayeka and Ryoko would start a fight about something, which Tenchi would try to stop the two but no luck. After breakfast Tenchi would go work at the shrine and she would go work in the lab. Soon or later Mihoshi would come in and tell her dinner was ready or something and end up destroying one of her many inventions. She would drag the blonde wrecking ball out of the lab and eat dinner. After dinner she would repair the damages done by Mihoshi and go to bed.   
  
She sighed, something was missing but she wouldn't tell what. The phone soon rang which zapped her out of her train of thought. "I'll get it Sasami" yelled Washu to the girl in the kitchen. she walked over to the phone and picked it up put it to her ear. "Hello Masaki household, Washu speaking."  
  
"Washu, hello how have you been ?" a familiar voice said  
  
"Charles Xavier! long timw no see err talk. I'm doing doing fine" she lied. she didn't want him know how she was feeling right now. "How are the improvments I made to Cerebro doing ?"  
  
"Very well but that is not the reason I called really. I'm worried about a student of mine, Josh Right" The proffesor said  
  
"Really ? what's wrong with him ?" asked the genious asked in a curious tone  
  
"He has been depressed alot latey, and his thoughts are always sreaming out of his mind. Like he wants someone to help him but he won't tell anyone."  
  
"What would I do ?" said Washu in a questioning tone.  
  
"I was thinking he needs to clear his mind so I was hopeing he would spend a couple months at the Masaki household and shrine ?" said the founder of the X-Men  
  
"Well I'll talk with Tenchi about it and see that he says. I'll call you bit later to tell you the answer, ok ?"  
  
"Ok, thank you Washu and bye"  
  
"No problem Charles bye" she hung up as Tenchi was walking down the stairs. She saw him and walked over "Oooooohhhhhhh Tenchi..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
.The next morning Josh was in the kitchen eatting an apple for his breakfast. He was wear a pair of black jeans, a red t-shirt and a pair of black skeakers. It was saturday so everyone would probably be at the mansion all day. He finshed of his apple and tossed the core into the trash can then walked out and down the hallway  
  
He poked his into the living room to see what ewveryone was doing. Beast was in a chair reading a book. Kurt Wagner and Bobby Drake were playing some video games. Rogue and Kitty were sitting on the couch talking about something. He walked and over to Kurt and Bobby to see what game they were playing.  
  
"Chose Marth again Kurt ?" Josh said as he smiled looking at the two (For all those who don't know who Marth is, Marth is a unlockable fighter in Super Smash Brothers Melee)  
  
"Hey he's the only one with blue hair" Kurt said while turning back to the game  
  
"The Proffessor is looking for you Josh" Bobby said madly pressing buttons on the controller TRYING to get the Ice Climbers to beat Marth.  
  
"Really ? What for ?" Josh asked  
  
"I got no idea, he said he'll be in his office" Bobby told the gender swtiching X-Man.  
  
"Okay see ya later guys." Josh said as walking out of the living and toward Xavier's Office. ~I wonder what I did this time?~ He sighed and knocked out the door of Xavier's Office.  
  
"Come in Josh" Xavier's voice came from inside the room.  
  
Josh opened he door and walked in seeing that the Proffessor was behind his desk. "How did you know it was me ?"  
  
"Well I am Psychic you know" the proffessor said.  
  
Josh smiled. "Oh yeah." His smile disappeared at the next question he asked. "So why did you want to see me ? and if this is about Roger's ((Ryoga's american counterpart)) visit, I can help fix the damages."  
  
"Calm down Josh but thanks offering to help. The reason I called you here is because I'm worried about you."  
  
"Oh you heard me last night. I'm sorry proffessor, I'll keep my thoughts queiter" the martial artist said.  
  
"Its ok Josh but I'm thinking you need a little time away yo clear your head." Xavier told his student.  
  
"So you want me to leave the mansion ?"   
  
Xavier held up his hand defensively. "You misunderstand me Josh, I mean getting away from the mansion and your fiancees for a few months so you can sort things out in your head."  
  
"Oh I got ya, but what about my dad ?"  
  
"I have talk to your father about his and I him believe that your going away for more Martial arts training"  
  
Josh shook his head. "God my dad's a idiot. So where will I be staying ?"  
  
The Proffessor wheeled out from behind his desk. "I have arranged it so you can with a old friend named Washu Hakbi at the Masaki Shinre in Japan. You'll be going to school with Tenchi Masaki while your there."  
  
"Whoa all the way in Japan ? You pulled out all the stops on this didn't ya ?"  
  
The proffessor smiled "I try. You will be leaveing tommorrow morning" Xavier grabed something off his desk and handed it to Josh. "There is your plane ticket "  
  
Josh looked at the ticket then at Xavier. "When are ya going to tell the others ?"  
  
"Later today Josh."  
  
"Ok" Josh headed for the door. He stopped before he reached the door. "oh and Proffessor....thanks" then he walked out.  
  
Outside one of the windows of Xavier's office, a raven was listening in on their conversation. After they finshed talking the bird took off toward a certain rundown building.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The raven stopped and landed in front of the rundown building. Light shone from the raven as it form shifted in a woman with red hair, yellow eyes and blue skin. Hse is wear a black skirt, a black t-shirt and black high heeled boots.This, of course, was Mystique. She slammed open the door and yelled "Blob, Toad, Avalanche and Quicksilver! Get in here!"  
  
Soon four teens entered the area where Mystique was. The first one was a really BIG guy with a blond mohawk and brown eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt, a black vest, blue jeans and black boots. The second one was bend down a bit, he had redish-brownish hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white sweater with a brown t-shirt over it, and blue jeans. The third one seem a little impaient, he had silver hair and blue eyes. He was wear a brown shirt, and blue jeans. The last one had his arms crossed looking at Mystique, he had brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a brown shirt, a black vest, and blue jeans.  
  
"What do you want now Mystique ?" The brown hair guy asked, this was Lance aka Avalanche.  
  
"Its time for an another mission" She smiled wickedly.  
  
"Whoa whoa there Mystique, the last "mission" we fought the X-men and they kicked our butts!" The bend down one said. This was Toad  
  
"Yeah and since that guy Josh joined them, they are unbeatable." Th big guy stated. This was Blob.  
  
"That's why we are only going after one of them"  
  
This instrested the silver haired one. "Really ? Which one ?" This was Petiro a.k.a. Quicksilver  
  
"Joshua Right, I found out at he is going to be in Japan for a few months. So we attack him when he's alone and he's finshed!" Again she smiled wickedly  
  
"One problem...WHO ARE WE GOING TO GET TO JAPAN!?" yelled the earthquake maker.  
  
"We will sneak aboad the plane he's flying and hide in the luggage area."  
  
"Great, we'll be riding in a trunk of a plane." Petiro muddled  
  
"By this time tommorrow Josh Right will be finshed" Mystique laughed evily, the rest of the brotherhood stood there staring at her.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day the X-Men went along to the their friend off. Josh was carrying a bac filled with some comics and his cd player along with his small CD collection. "I guess I'll see you guys in a couple months" Josh said as he smiled at his friends and fellow X-Men.  
  
"Hey Josh, get me one of them pointed japanese hat while your up there Josh" This was from Kurt. Not to freak anyone out Kurt swtich on his image inducer giving him the appearance of a "normal" teenage kid with dark blue hair.  
  
"Kurt, those are in China, not Japan" Kitty said  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
"We'll keep your "friends" and fiancees from destorying the mansion while they are looking for you Josh" Scott Summers a.k.a. Cyclops said smiling.  
  
"Ha ha" Josh deadpanned. Josh looked back at everyone as he boarded the plane, he waved bye. Little did Josh know that brotherhood was hiding aboard in the cargo bay wait for the time to stirke.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Kaji: Well that's it for chapter 1 of Lovers at First Sight., please don't forget to R&R see ya next time. 


End file.
